The reason why glass containers with properties other than those hitherto used have not previously been available is that research on containers has always been directed towards achieving technically improved glass, which thus is a disadvantage from the point of view of ecology when glass containers are discarded in places where such disposal should not take place.
Although the primary objective is, of course, to prevent glass containers from being disposed in places other than those intended for refuse, one must accept people for what they are and therefore try to minimize the problems arising from the careless disposal of glass containers.
One of the worst problems is the shattering of the container into a scattered mass of sharp splinters which can cut unsuspecting people.
Another problem with hitherto used containers is the high noise levels generated by the filling lines of the breweries.